Forum:Ryoji's apparence and personality.
Massive near-ending spoilers of Persona 3 here!! Ho there! After beating Persona 3 on my PSP both as male and female MC (Main Character), I've become quite interested in Ryoji... He explains to us that he took the form of a human with personality and all that because he was sealed inside of the MC for the past 10 years, right? If that's so, then shouldn't he take a similar form to that of the Protagonist? Not necessarly a clone, of course, but similar in apparence and all that. He's a pimp while the protagonist is quiet and passive (to tell the truth, it depends on how you guided him, but meh). Not only that, if you play as a female, nothing changes on Ryoji (excluding the fact that he hits on you all the time). Shouldn't he take the form of a girl like the female protagonist? I'm not looking for a straight answer, but an opnion from the community of the Wikia. So, what do you guys think? —'Rocketai' (тalk •''' ) 05:42, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Out-of-universe answer: They couldn't be bothered to redesign Ryoji's appearance for the Female route/didn't want to redesign him because they didn't want a "gay" Social Link. (Despite the implications about Aigis if you take the FeMC route...) :In-universe answer:...Maybe he formed based off thoughts of FeMC's dream boy? I dunno. --Otherarrow 12:22, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The out-of-universe is true. I doubt Atlus would change the whole character because of this detail. Still, I just wanted to point out because it really caught my interest. Well, it didn't have to be a "gay" S.Link, because it doesn't imply this if you play as male. (Aigis is a robot, so I can kinda understand that... She is tecnically genderless, but a good point there) ::The in-universe makes sense, but meh it all depends on how the player guided the FeMC. I guess the game would change a lot because of this simple thing. —Rocketai' (тalk '•''' ) 15:40, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Think of this as a possiblity. Let's say you share a body with someone but the only two things you can do is observe what the main person's actions are and his or her surrondings and think for yourself. And all you can do is watch and analyze, now lets say you left the body and manifested into a new person, you can make a personality based on what others did when you watched them, since Persona 3 has a lot of time where we don't know what happened to the MCs while they lived life with and without their families thus expanding the possiblities of these characters seeing people which do not exist in P3, this may be confusing I know. So Ryoji could have used the same method and developed a personality since 1999 from the obeservations which can go both ways. So if Ryoji saw a guy while sealed in the MCs with the fun loving flirt type and thought it was enjoyable it would be unknown. I hope this made SOME sense. Zelros 02:52, November 19, 2010 (UTC)